James's early 15th
by Mysticalityshadows
Summary: What could have happened instead on James's 15th Birthday, almost entirely lemons and is only loosely based on the event's that took place. Entirely KerryXJames. First submission, please R&R I DON'T OWN CHERUB OR ROBERT MUCHAMORE!Secretly wish i do though :)


Enjoy！

A beautiful 14-year old girl stared left and right anxiously, barely clothed in a petite light pink nightgown which left very little to the imagination; her long, athletic legs were fully exposed to the dim, romantic hotel lights. Her body was barely covered; one could tell instantly that she portrayed a image of a young, exquisite women, her nightgown wrapped around her curvy body like thin bandages. A pair of piercing black cat-like eyes scanned the corridor, looking for something and yet knowing she could be discovered at any moment, but knew that she wanted this very badly. She bit her lips lightly and continued walking, excitement and dread overwhelming her.

Kerry crept into James's hotel room like a panther, silently closing the door behind her, before double bolting it. Putting her head against the door, she let out a tremendous sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps of Lauren pass thunderously behind her, turning off all the lights except the bed lamp seeing as there was a fireplace burning peacefully besides the plasma TV.

She stared at James lustfully, who was listening to his Mp3 with his eyes closed on the king-size bed, fully unaware of her presence, and certainly not her intentions.

Her nose registered the smell of James manliness that filled throughout the room, with her nearing the epicenter with every step, Kerry held her breathe before letting out a small gasp. James finally opened his eyes in pursuit of his lemonade, finding himself staring at a rather beautiful girl with long black hair that looked danced in the night, her face bore none of the usual stereotypical-ness that you would expect, instead, it looked like a cute, 15-year old model with light cream skin, bright pink lips and round, shy eyes.

"Kerry!" James said, nearly jumping off the bed in his surprise.

"Happy birthday james!"her face revealing a huge, charming smile, staring into James's blue, calm,ocean-like eyes.

"you've come to give gimme a kiss?"Now it was james's turn to smile, though it resembled more of a crazy young child who's going on a field trip tomorrow.

"Perhaps".

She leapt into the bed, grabbing james and sat on top of him, the smile now unbearably teaseful, playing with the buttons on James's red checkered shirt for a while, before undoing them.

"Um…." said James, his mind lost in the moment, his tongue unable to conjure words.

James had a toned six-pack, glistening with sweat and spilt lemonade; his arms were bulky like a wrestler's and clearly didn't resemble a child of his age and size. He put them to good use as he flipped sides and flung his shirt off, pinning Kerry down with his large hands, with minimal resistance.

"playing rough are we?" Kerry smirked as she strained childishly under his arms.

Then in one sweep movement, she kicked outwards, hitting James's lower thighs, his face lowered, registering shock but was met by Kerry's lips, who kissed him passionately, locking him in her world of her pleasure. James loosened the pin on her arms and instead put his arms around her, Kerry followed moments later as their tongues danced and lashed with incredible ferocity.

"Oh god" Said James as he weakly pushed her down, breathing heavily after a few minutes of a epic battle, undoing Kerry's gown roughly.

Kerry didn't give him time to rest so easily, she ripped off her gown and forced James's against her, feeling a raging erection grinding against her revealing black silk lingerie which even James could now tell was drenched.

Their bodies met together excitedly as Kerry removed James's shorts and boxers in one fell swoop, relieving James's 7-inch manhood and its egg-size testicles from its imprisonment.

"James, your body sure has matured a lot" blurted Kerry, her mind flooding back to the time when James first asked her to take off her top, where James's shown her he's 5 inches. Slowly, a hesitating thought interrupted her, filling her with tepidity and embarrassment-and fear.

'I didn't take the pills, did I?'

James noticed the lack of eagerness and immediately prompted "is there something wrong babe?"

"Um… James…I forgot to take the pills…"said Kerry slowly, her face bright red as she unclipped her bra to reveal a pair of firm, melon-sized breasts, the nipples erect and dark pink.

"that's okay Kerry, since guess what I found" said James, his hand reaching for the cupboard yet his eyes were fully fixed on the new arrivals with a hungry look taramount to seeing the grand canyon for the first time.

James pulled out a condom and waved it in front of himself like Neil Armstrong when he first planted the American flag on the moon, Kerry smiled expectantly, hoping he couldn't read her second worry behind her mask.

"You sure grown lots too Kerry" Dispelling her dark thoughts, grabbing both breast's as he dropped the condom.

"Ah!" Kerry shouted as his masterful hands expertly played with her boobs, before turning into a soft moan of pleasure and protest as he rubbed her nipples in a clockwise fashion.

"James…."

She desperately grasped his cock in hopes that James'll temporarily stop the tremendous influx of pleasure that threatened to consume her, grasping and milking it with tremendous agility like she saw in those erotic movies Lauren lent her. James gave a sharp intake of breath as her delicate hands cusped his glistening head of pre-cum and touched it with her index finger, her pleasure beginning to melt away as James's penis was lubricated by spit and K-jelly that she hidden under her black panties.

"kerryyy…." James moaned as his head tilted backwards, one hand reaching for the condom, the other kneading her right breast like it was dough under the control of a renowned patisserie.

"I want to do it James…" she said darkly, kicking off her wet lingerie hastily, her pink, moist pussy giving off a fragrance of jasmine as her juices dripped down onto James's bed.

"Do what sexy?" James encouraged her, ripping off the condom.

"Take my virginity…" Kerry whispered shyly.

"Say it louder" winked James, slotting his dick into the condom with considerable effort.

"Fuck me James" Kerry said.

"I can't hear you" James said in a play-like way.

"FUCK ME!" Kerry shouted, before cursing as she realized she had probably just woken up half the hotel in her ambitious choice of words.

"If you say so, but first…"

James rose, showing off his broad shoulders as he slotted his middle finger into her pussy, causing Kerry to tense up in blind shock.

"You're so wet already Kerry, have you been practicing this in your room by yourself you little slut?" James said ambitiously.

This usually would've resulted in a kick and a few broken bones, but all Kerry could do was moan helplessly as James slotted a second finger inside, increasing the pace until…

"I'm…gonna…cum…you….James!" Kerry softly moaned out, unable, and not willing, to stop him.

James stopped and withdrew his fingers, much to Kerry's apparent relief as she breathed heavily.

"You aren't getting off that lightly you know slut" Kerry stared in disbelief as James placed his tongue inside her pussy.

Kerry came almost immediately as James forceful tongue flicked and found her weak spot, running over it like a train grinding to a halt.

"Ohhh!" moaned Kerry softly as she cummed, making several faint retorts, threats and toe-curling action along the way.

"Sweet with slight hints of strawberry" James announced to himself after eating her out. He found Kerry with her eyes now intent on James's rock solid cock and her hands fondling her breasts intimately, her legs spread wide with her shaved vagina spasming lightly and dripping with moisture.

His penis was now a record-breaking seven ½ inches as it stood proudly like a soldier pointing toward Kerry's enticing entrance, it's tip now a crimson red with thick purple veins running towards it

"Are you ready Kerry?" James said, his face shadowing hers, emotionless, waiting for the answer.

Kerry spread her legs even further until she was nearly doing the splits, digging her nails into his arms as her knuckles turned ghastly white, and slowly, painstakingly so, nodded with the dirty smile that sent James's arousal level above the roof.

"It's going to hurt you cute little whore" James said leisurely, as he penetrated Kerry, groaning as Kerry's tight virgin pussy strained to accommodate such a large monster.

"I don't mind James, take it already, I want you to fuck me silly afterwards"

He finally felt the slight resistance of her hymen and with one large thrust barely broke through it, his sex now touching her womb.

Kerry felt tears surge towards her eyes as pain and pleasure filled her, James immediately retreated his 8-inch penis as blood seeped out of Kerry's vagina and pressed his face against her own, their lips inseparable as James played lightly with her hair, now in a disorganized mess around her face.

"Shhh, be strong, it's ok, it'll be over soon" James whispered quietly into her ears, gently nibbling them.

"No I'm fine James, carry on, it doesn't hurt much anymore, it'll get better if you put it in" said Kerry bravely after a few moments, re-spreading her legs and rubbed her clit gently as to encourage him.

James gave a light smile, wiping away Kerry's tears, and placed his bloodied, throbbing cock against her tight hole and thrusted, gently at first. After a encouraging nod by Kerry, he went faster, feeling her vagina gripping his shaft intensely, making wet noises as their toned thighs hit each other, juices flowing against the overwhelming force of James's cock.

"you're so fucking tight Kerry!" James groaned as he thrusted deep into her womb missionary style, his hands ravaging her body roughly.

Kerry's face flushed red as she moved one hand to her clit and began to rub it, moaning loudly as her sex tightened.

"Relax more Kerry; I can't go all the way in if you're so tense like this!" James shouted, his penis being tortured mercilessly inside Kerry.

"Ok…" she relaxed her stomach and closed her eyes, letting James's muscular arms comfort her as they began to screaming each other's names in unison as every thrust brought them both closer to their climax.

"You feel so full in me James" said Kerry erotically, turning so James can see her lubed, perfect ass as she went on all fours, swaying it sexily in the air, a damp patch of fragrance where her pussy has been before.

James obeyed the call as he clambered onto the bed, and penetrated his dick into her deeply, both of them letting out sharp intakes of breath as the key struggled to fit the lock.

"I'm going to cum Kerry" said James, grabbing her breasts and playing with them teasefully.

"Me too" said Kerry, grasping the bed covers tightly, moaning heavily.

Kerry was the first to succumb, her de-flowered pussy sending shockwaves of pleasure as she screamed James's name, wet juices dripping down her legs . James's followed suit as Kerry's vagina milked him thoroughly as it tightened and trapped his entire dick inside her, Kerry screaming even louder. he gave out a tremendous cry as his testicle's white, sticky hot seed were practically emptied by his girlfriend's tight pussy on his lucky 15th birthday.

"Um…James…" said Kerry anxiously.

"What is it?"

"Why do I feel warm sticky stuff inside me?" Kerry slowly said.

"WHAT?" James cried in disbelief, pulling out his cock, making Kerry moan.

His white cum slowly dripped down her soaked, raw pussy, mixed with Kerry's.

Kerry stared at it in partial fear, before putting her hand inside herself and spreading their love juices on her breasts tantalizingly, catching and swallowing the rest with a sexy grin on her face.

"Oh fuck, it must have broken since you were so tight" James said, horribly concerned yet can't tear his face away from her pulsing vagina that he had just fucked.

"Really? I trusted that you would've used an in-date condom, James Adams" mumbled Kerry as she fingered herself playfully.

"How did you know" said James guiltily, jumping into the bed, hugging Kerry with his strong, warm arms.

"I'm not a idiot James, too bad it's now only a 99% chance" Kerry winked as she snuggled up and pressed herself against him.

"What…" James began to say, both in relief and in puzzlement, before laughing loudly, falling to sleep as their naked bodies embraced each other.


End file.
